Hybrid Human
Hybrid Humans There are two types of hybrid humans generally seen among the UEEF, although a third is technicaly possible. The first two are half zentraedi and half tirolians. As humans reached out to their allies, friendships became relationships, which produced children. You may choose from or roll on the following table, deciding which type of hybrid human you will be. Keep in mind that the GM may limit the number of half tirolians unless the concept is above and beyond. There simply aren't that many of them yet. The third type is the child of a human and praxian, but these are more properly covered under the '''[http://robtechlongrangepatrol.wikia.com/wiki/Praxians Praxians]''' entry - essentially a child of a praxian and a human is either praxian (female) or human (male). Hybrid Human Subtable : 01-70%: Half-Zentraedi : 71-100%: Half Tirolain Half-Zentraedi Subtable Persons of half-zentraedi heritage may be 1D4 inches (2.5-10 cm) taller than the average human and could weigh an additional 1D4x10 pounds (4.5-18 kg; mostly muscle). Many of them have skin tones that gravitate toward mauve and similar colors. The individuals may have odd hair colors like purple, blue and green. However, given the hair-dying trend among many UEEF personnel, that is hardly a telling trait. : '''01-75% Warrior Infantry''': +1 to P.S. and P.E., otherwise identical to humans, except for the possible hair coloration and height differences mentioned above. '''76-85% Auxiliary Specialist''': +1D6 to I.Q. and +1D4 to M.A., but -1 to P.P. and -1D4 to P.B. '''86-95% Warrior Elite''': +1D6 to P.E. and +1D6 S.D.C. if the Zentraedi parent was male, or +1D6 to P.P. if the parent was female. Both suffer from impulsiveness, mood swings and are -1D4 to M.E. and M.A., and -2 to save vs insanity. '''96-00% Warlord''': +1D6 to P.S. and +1D4 to P.E., +2D6 S.D.C., and +1 to initiative, but are -1D6 to M.E. and -2 to save vs insanity, and tend to be aggressive and highly competitive. Half-Tirolian Subtable Individuals with Tirolian blood typically lean toward slim and lithe builds and may have a slightly unearthly quality to their voices. The individuals may have odd hair colors like purple, blue and green. However, given the hair-dying trend among many UEEF personnel, that is hardly a telling trait.Tirolians are even closer to humans than the Zentraedi, but some caste blood may dominate. To determine the caste of a Tirolian parent, roll on the following table: : '''01-55% Civilian''': Identical to humans, except for the possible hair coloration differences mentioned above. '''56-60% Tirolian Muse''': The child of a human and Tirolian Muse gets +5% to all Communication skills, but is -10 to starting S.D.C. (minimum of 5). '''61-80% Tirolian Legionnaire''': + 1 to initiative, + 1D4 to P.S., and + 1 to P.P. '''81-90% Science Master''': The child of a Science Master gets +2 to Perception Rolls and +1d4+1 to I.Q., but -1d6 to P.S. '''91-00% Clone Master''': +2 to I.Q., +1 to M.E. and the offspring of Clone Masters are born with the skill Military Tactics, which comes naturally to them, and get +5% to all Military skills, but tend to be arrogant and generally want to be in charge. Once your other half is determined, continue to the '''[http://robtechlongrangepatrol.wikia.com/wiki/Human?action=edit&redlink=1 Human]''' table and continue determining your character's background. [[Race_and_the_Eight_Attributes|Back to Race and the Eight Attributes]] [[Character_Creation|Back to Character Creation]] [[Robtech:_Long_Range_Patrol_Wiki|Back to the home page]]=